


Keep it, It Suits You

by Saraste



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: But now with more kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Shameless self-indulgence written for May Fourth, Star Wars Day, The Force Awaken's rewritten scene, The Jacket scene, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: What if Finn and Poe meeting again for the first time after the Jakku crash had gone a little differently?





	Keep it, It Suits You

“Keep it, it suits you” Poe Dameron said, when they met in the buzzing middle of purposefully moving people and parked ships at the Resistance base after the battle at Maz Kanata’s, petting at Finn’s shoulders and the leather jacket on them, _Poe’s jacket,_ grinning at him with his full face, the first person who saw Finn as _someone_ , making Finn feel warm inside. Then Poe kissed Finn.

Finn hadn’t expected it, didn’t know what to do but land his hands somewhere (Poe would later claim it was on his ass, Fin couldn’t contradict him with certainty) as Poe drew him even closer, lost in him.

No-one had ever kissed Finn.

He hadn’t dared to imagine it, knew it was something people fond of each other did, that it was a show of affection, of love, of belonging, and it felt really nice, too, to have Poe’s body pressing against his own, his lips on Finn’s making warmth spread all through his body and shut out the world. It made him feel real, not just a blindly obeisant cog in the machine of war that was the First Order. His hands spasmed at the thought of his life, the only life he had ever known, even when there was so much more, when there was freedom, when there was Poe.

Poe suddenly drew back from him and the world rushed back, the chatter of people, the sounds engines, the hustle and bustle of a secret Resistance base, and Finn was free, for now, from the First Order, and Poe Dameron had just kissed him. Finn wanted to do it again.

Poe looked a bit worried, biting his lip, reddened from the kiss, was searching Finn’s face for clues of… what? Finn’s hands had moved, or had been where they were from the start, and he found himself grabbing at Poe’s ass to keep him from moving too far away.

Finn didn’t know what to say, to do, here in this moment with Poe’s hands on his shoulders, his kiss still tingling on his lips.

“Was that… that was okay, right?” Poe asked. “I should have asked, but I was just so happy to see you were okay and…”

Something clicked in Finn’s head, a concept he knew about in theory, if not in practice: consent. Poe should have asked if Fin didn’t object to the kiss before it happened.

Finn reached out for him, took hold of his hand, that’s what lovers did, right, hold hands? “I thought you were dead,” he said, letting it hit him now with all its weight, because here Poe really was, in front of him, alive. “I thought you were dead,” he repeated, “I liked you kissing me, if I hadn’t, I’d have pushed you away.” They had barely met each other even now, but there was a pull inside Finn to this man, this amazing pilot who had helped change his life.

Poe grinned, held onto his hand tightly. “I’m here. But was that really okay? I ---”

Finn reassured him with a kiss of his own, more than happy to see where that would lead them.

 


End file.
